mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Applejack/Galeria
Filmy Equestria Girls Jako kucyk EG Applejack i Twilight idą razem.png EG Pinkie mówi że Twilight jest zdenerszęśliwa.png EG Applejack uspokaja Twilight.png EG Twilight próbuje latać.png EG Mane 6 w drzwiach sali tronowej.png Jako człowiek EG1 Applejack wyciera czoło.png Applejack picks up a cider bottle EG.png Applejack drinking apple cider EG.png EG Applejack wypluwa sok z zaskoczenia.png Applejack draws on a balloon EG.png Applejack gripes about Rainbow Dash EG.png Applejack puzzled EG.png Applejack and Pinkie hear Sunset enter EG.png Sunset confronts Applejack EG.png Applejack red with anger EG.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie curious EG.png Applejack sees through Twilight's disguise EG.png Applejack enters the classroom EG.png Twilight and friends in front of a laptop EG.png Twilight shocked by video EG.png Main 4 speechless EG.png Applejack throwing out an apple core EG.png Applejack complaining about Rainbow Dash EG.png Main 5 freshman photo 2 EG.png Pinkie Pie text from Fluttershy EG.png Applejack wondering about Rainbow Dash EG.png Applejack feeling guilty EG.png Rainbow and Applejack misunderstanding EG.png Pinkie Pie scoreboard three-zero EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike cheering EG.png Main 5 looking down at Twilight EG.png Rainbow Dash hugging Twilight EG.png Applejack gets the group's attention EG.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Dash with pony ears EG.png Applejack clapping EG.png Fluttershy, Dash, and Applejack clap EG.png Other girls join in EG.png Girls on a splash screen EG.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack splash screen EG.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie pointing EG.png DJ Pon-3 eyes revealed EG.png Applejack and Fluttershy on a green splashscreen EG.png Fluttershy hugging Pinkie and Applejack EG.png Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity on top of lunch table EG.png Twilight commends Rarity's idea EG.png Applejack frowning with pony ears EG.png Twilight running behind a curtain EG.png Applejack covers Pinkie's mouth EG.png EG Applejack łapie miotłę.png Main cast circle overhead shot EG.png Applejack holding a garbage bag EG.png Applejack shows off her dress EG.png Applejack looking nervous EG.png Applejack fitting her hat EG.png Twilight's friends are impressed EG.png Main 5 happy for Twilight EG.png Main 6 shocked EG.png Twilight and Spike big gasp EG.png Twilight's friends moved by her sacrifice EG.png Applejack with a lasso EG.png Applejack throwing the crown to Rarity EG.png Main 4 scared of Snips and Snails EG.png Main six stand together against Sunset EG.png Twilight and friends protected by magic EG.png Applejack sprouts pony ears EG.png EG1 Przemiana Applejack.png Main 5 in Pinkie Pie hug EG.png Applejack and Big McIntosh dancing EG.png Photo Finish takes picture of main cast EG.png Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity saying goodbye EG.png Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks EG2 Applejack pokazuje Fluttershy, że wciąż ma farbę na nosie.jpg Applejack tuning her bass guitar EG2.png EG RR Applejack w piosence Better Than Ever.png EG RR Applejack śpiewająca piosenkę Better Than Ever.png EG RR Applejack pod koniec piosenki Better Than Ever..png EG RR Applejack pociesza Sunset Shimmer..png Rainbow and Applejack have their doubts EG2.png Applejack eating lunch EG2.png EG RR Zmartwione przyjaciółki..png Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset, and AJ in the hallway EG2.png The Rainbooms suspect foul play EG2.png Pinkie Pie over Applejack and Sunset EG2.png Applejack with her hands on her hips EG2.png Applejack poker face EG2.png Pinkie proud and AJ bewildered EG2.png The others are worried EG2.png EG RR Przyjaciółki w kawiarni..png Fluttershy looking toward Applejack EG2.png Rainbooms walk over to the Dazzlings EG2.png Twilight takes Applejack's hand EG2.png EG RR Przyjaźń to Magia!.png EG RR Coś chyba nie działa....png EG RR Zaniepokojone przyjaciółki..png Rainbooms looking uncomfortable EG2.png EG RR Narada przyjaciółek..png EG RR Pinkie prezentuje Twilight instrumenty.png Rest of the cast thinking EG2.png Rainbooms gather around Twilight EG2.png Sunset, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Applejack listening to Twilight EG2.png EG RR Pinkie ściska Twilight i Spika.png EG RR Imprezka u Pinkie Pie..png Rainbow Dash and Applejack playing a video game EG2.png Rainbow Dash about to lose EG2.png Rainbow Dash spinning her controller EG2.png EG RR Zdenerwowana Applejack..png The others agreeing with Rarity EG2.png Applejack and Rarity squinting EG2.png Applejack and Rarity wondering why they aren't transforming EG2.png Applejack playing the bass with one eye open EG2.png Applejack saying something EG2.png Rarity wearing a Daft Punk outfit EG2.png Rainbooms unimpressed by Rarity's outfit EG2.png Rainbooms listening to Twilight EG2.png Applejack looking confused at Rarity's moving EG2.png Rarity unwittingly knocks off Applejack's hat EG2.png Rarity bumps into Applejack during Shake Your Tail EG2.png EG RR Applejack odkopuje Rarity..png Fluttershy hiding herself beside Applejack EG2.png Applejack annoyed during Shake Your Tail EG2.png Rarity starts bawling on stage EG2.png Applejack and Rarity arguing EG2.png Applejack complaining about Rarity's outfit EG2.png Twilight bumping into Flash yet again EG2.png Twilight repeating what she said EG2.png The Rainbooms walk away EG2.png Applejack vs Octavia EG2.png Twilight's friends offer encouragement EG2.png Pinkie, Fluttershy, and AJ scornful of Rainbow EG2.png Rainbow Dash singing next to Applejack EG2.png Applejack and Rarity sick of Rainbow's showboating EG2.png Rarity kicks Applejack's bass EG2.png EG RR Zdenerwowane Rainbooms.png Applejack confronts Rainbow about her showing off EG2.png Applejack and Rainbow hear Trixie's voice EG2.png Applejack and Rarity at odds again EG2.png Rainbow breaks up Applejack and Rarity EG2.png EG RR Rozmowa na scenie..png Rainbow Dash hears jeering crowd EG2.png Applejack walking past booing students EG2.png EG RR Przyjaciółki wpadły w pułapkę..png AJ 'It's not gonna open' EG2.png Applejack gets angry at Rainbow EG2.png Applejack pointing at Rainbow EG2.png Fluttershy and AJ agrees with Rarity EG2.png EG RR Applejack kłóci się z Rainbow..png Main cast sans Twilight smiling EG2.png Twilight, Sunset, and AJ confused EG2.png The Rainbooms looking at the Dazzlings performing EG2.png EG RR Applejack podczas przemiany..png Rainbooms hit by the Dazzling sirens' voices EG2.png Other Rainbooms see Sunset EG2.png AJ, Rarity, and Pinkie rises up EG2.png EG2 Rainbooms po przemianie.png Twilight's friends giggle EG2.png Other Rainbooms shocked EG2.png AJ, Rarity, and Sunset listening to Twilight EG2.png Twilight entering the portal EG2.png Pinkie Pie about to count off 'Shine Like Rainbows' EG2.png AJ and Fluttershy performing Shine Like Rainbows EG2.png Human Applejack artwork EG2.png AJ, Rarity, and Pinkie looks up while smiling EG2.png The Rainbooms "Together we stand" EG2.png The Rainbooms "As the sun shines through it all" EG2.png Mane 7 artwork in the credits EG2.png Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni Applejack pointing to Rainbow EG3.png EG3 dziewczyny przybyły na spotkanie.png EG3 Sunset grzebie w swoim plecaku.png Art director and storyboard supervisor credits EG3.png EG3 Sunset się zastanawia.png Applejack winking at Sunset EG3.png EG3 Dash wie kim była tajemnicza postać.png Rainbow throws the yearbook aside EG3.png The Rainbooms excited EG3.png Applejack and Fluttershy covered in frosting EG3.png EG3 Przemenione Rainbooms.png Rarity pushing costume rack out of hammerspace EG3.png Applejack comforting Sunset EG3.png Sunset and AJ worried about Rarity EG3.png EG3 Słaba Rarity.png EG3 Rainbooms na sali gimnastycznej.png Party-pooped Pinkie approaching Applejack EG3.png EG3 Rozmowa dziewczyn.png Applejack wondering where Twilight is EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts55-0.png EG3 Zdenerwowane dziewczęta.png Applejack and Sunset in goggles and lab coats EG3.png Rarity and Applejack make a gumdrop cake EG3.png EG3 Drużyna Wondercolts.png AJ and Fluttershy cheer up Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png Sunset at the top with her friends' support EG3.png Rainbow hugging Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Fluttershy explains the situation EG3.png Sunset doesn't have a clue EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie in shock and awe EG3.png Sci-Twi and Applejack at the start line EG3.png Applejack vs. Twilight EG3.png Applejack deftly leaps over a hay bale EG3.png Applejack aiming EG3.png Applejack hands her bow to Fluttershy EG3.png Applejack teaches Twilight how to shoot an arrow EG3.png Applejack expecting a high five EG3.png Twilight surprised by AJ's transformation EG3.png Applejack suddenly feeling tired EG3.png Rainbow swoops down next to her friends EG3.png Fluttershy doesn't feel like playing anymore EG3.png Fluttershy shuffles off to the side EG3.png Applejack and Sunset smiling EG3.png The Equestria Girls looking in horror EG3.png AJ, Pinkie and Flutters frightened EG3.png Applejack pulling Tennis Match up EG3.png Applejack's magic returning EG3.png Applejack glowing EG3.png AJ, Pinkie and Fluttershy happy EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts stand united EG3.png AJ, Rarity, Rainbow, and Pinkie wearing medals EG3.png Sunset and friends thrilled EG3.png EG3 Przytulanko .png Applejack and Sunset picnicking near the portal EG3.png EG3 Twilight i Twilight.png EG3 Drużyna Wondercolts z dyrektor Celestią i wicedyrektor Luną.png EG3 Główna 7.png Sceny usunięte Scena na korytarzu (wersja alternatywna) EG3 animatic - Rarity "our world's Twilight goes to Crystal Prep!".png EG3 animatic - Rarity, Pinkie, and AJ looking concerned.png EG3 animatic - Applejack "what do you mean?".png EG3 animatic - Pinkie Pie "stressing you out".png EG3 animatic - Applejack "wait until after the games".png EG3 animatic - Applejack "we won't stand in your way".png EG3 animatic - Main five cheering for Sunset.png Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree EG4 Sunset Shimmer dziwi się że Twilight zaspała.png EG4 Applejack zwraca uwagę Rarity na zbyt wyszukane stroje.png EG4 Rainbow mówi Applejack że dostaną namioty i jedzenie.png EG4 Rainbow prosi o wspinaczkę górską.png EG4 Gloriosa zgadza się na grę w siatkówkę.png EG4 Rainbow i Applejack dostają akwamarynowy namiot.png EG4 Przyjaciółki rozbawione zachowaniem Twilight.png EG4 Gloriosa zwraca uwagę obozowiczów.png EG4 Applejack mówi Rarity żeby nie ubierała jej w modne ciuchy.png EG4 Gloriosa lubi pomysł Applejack.png EG4 Dziewczyny planują wygląd nowego pomostu.png EG4 Początek prac nad pomostem.png EG4 Applejack pokazuje swój własnoręcznie zrobiony młotek.png EG4 Sunset ma nadzieję, że uda im się jeszcze naprawić pomost.png EG4 Rarity martwi się o swój pokaz i wybieg.png EG4 Applejack odkrywa swoją wielką siłę.png EG4 Applejack wypuszcza linę z rąk.png EG4 Przestraszona i zdenerwowana Rarity krzyczy na Applejack.png EG4 Applejack tłumaczy się.png EG4 Applejack chce pomóc Rarity.png EG4 Rarity niechcący wyczarowuje diamentową tarczę.png EG4 Przemoczona Applejack.png EG4 AJ i Rarity spłoszyły ptaszki, a Fluttershy znowu wrzeszczy.png EG4 AJ i Rarity opowiadają o tym co im sie przytrafiło.png EG4 Prawdziwe cudo, no mówię wam.png EG4 Któras widziała Rainbow Dash.png EG4 Rainbow opowiada o tym jak odkryła swoją moc.png EG4 w obozie jest coś, co sprawia, że mamy nowe magiczne supermoce!.png EG4 Fluttershy sugeruje że to Gaja Everfree.png EG4 Nie ma co się przejmować.png EG4 Sunset obserwuje miejsce dotknięcia.png EG4 Sunset mówi Fluttershy aby przestała wrzeszczeć.png EG4 Ja nie krzyczałam.png EG4 dzieczyny słuchają co mówi dyr.Celestia przez radiowęzeł.png EG4 AJ sugeruje aby zapomnieć o nowej magii.png EG4 Obozowicze wypuszczają swoje lampiony.png EG4 Naprawa pomostu.png EG4 Applejack ostrożnie wbija gwoździe aby nie uszkodzić desek.png EG4 Applejack pogania Rainbow.png EG4 AJ boi się ze jak uderzy mocniej to rozwali deski na drzazgi.png EG4 Zabrakło gwoździ.png EG4 Rarity używa mocy.png EG4 Uff.png EG4 "Nie możemy ignorować naszych zdolności".png EG4 Praca przy pomoście z użyciem magii.png EG4 Główna szóstka na gotowym pomoście.png EG4 Rarity kończy ponczo a Sunset idzie szukać Twilight.png EG4 Rarity sprawdza strój Applejack.png EG4 Dziewczyny nie wiedzą gdzie są Twilight i Sunset.png EG4 Pinkie radośnie chodzi po wybiegu.png EG4 Pinkie "Ale się porobiło!".png EG4 Pinkie cieszy się, że będzie ratować obóz.png EG4 Applejack kucykuje podnosząc wielki głaz.png EG4 Applejack rzuca głaz w pnącza.png EG4 Rarity i Applejack otoczone przez pnącza.png EG4 Rarity i Applejack pod ochronną bańką.png EG4 Rarity nie chce rezygnować z wizyt w spa.png EG4 Sunset "Teraz twoja kolej!".png EG4 Dziewczyny są gotowe pomóc Twilight.png EG4 Sunset dodaje Twilight odwagi.png EG4 Applejack "I będziemy, choćby nie wiem co!".png EG4 Główne bohaterki po transformacji.png EG4 Główne bohaterki skąpane w kolorach swych kryształów.png EG4 Mane 7 lądują.png EG4 Dziewczyny rozmawiają o naszyjnikach.png EG4 Rarity jest smutna z powodu że jej wymarzony pokaz się może nie odbyć.png EG4 Zajmiemy się tym.png EG4 Dziewczyny śpiewają piosenkę Legenda, którą pragniesz być.png EG4 Zdjęcie dziewczyn na moście linowym.png EG4 Zdjęcie dziewczyn leżących na trawie.png EG4 Applejack podnosi olbrzymi głaz.png EG4 Zdjęcie dziewczyn walczących na poduszki.png EG4 Wspólne zdjęcie dziewczyn w obozie Everfree.png EG4 Konfetti kończące piosenkę Rainbooms.png EG4 Zadowolone dziewczyny.png EG4 Oszołomione dziewczyny i zaskoczona swoim czynem Pinkie.png EG4 Rarity zemdlała z szoku.png Odcinki specjalne Equestria Girls - Magia tańca EGS1 Przerwa po pracy.png EGS1 Fluttershy i AJ siedzą na schodach.png EGS1 Dziewczyny się zgadzają, wykorzystać pieniądze jako wkład początkowy.png EGS1 Rozentuzjazmowane dziewczyny.png EGS1 Rozmowa AJ z Rarity.png EGS1 Rarity zła na Applejack.png EGS1 Dziewczyny wchodzą do pokoju.png EGS1 Cała szóstka w pokoju.png EGS1 "Ech, w sumie może tak będzie lepiej...".png EGS1 Dziewczyny się śmieją.png EGS1 Wspólne myślenie.png EGS1 Wizja AJ - Mane 7 w kuchni.png EGS1 Wizja AJ - dziewczyny pieką jabłka w cieście.png EGS1 Wizja AJ - Dziewczyny jedzą Ciastka.png EGS1 Wizja AJ - Applejack przyznaje że zgłodniała.png EGS1 Wizja RD - Dziewczyny biegną przez dżungle.png EGS1 Wizja RD - Dziewczyny wpadają na siebie.png EGS1 Wizja RD - Przerażone dziewczny.png EGS1 Wizja RD - Twilight się orientuje skąd Rainbow ma pomysł.png EGS1 Teledysk Rainbooms i Shadowbolts na ekranie.png EGS1 Applejack i Lemon Zest przybijają piątkę.png Equestria Girls - Magia filmu EG MF Rainbooms na planie filmowym.png EG MF Zdziwione dziewczyny.png EG MF Sunset Shimmer chce obejrzeć dekoracje.png EG MF Dziewczyny rozmawiają ze sobą.png EG MF Applejack mówi do Pinkie.png EG MF Sunset nazdepuje na coś.png EG MF Sunset schyla się.png EG MF Dziewczyny patrzą na papierek po cukierku.png EG MF Sunset czyta napisy na papierku.png EG MF Sunset zabiera papierek.png EG MF Sunset schowała papierek do kieszeni.png EG MF Dash rozmawia z Applejack.png EG MF Rainbow się ekscytuje.png EG MF Reżyser prosi o ciszę.png EG MF Rainbow przeprasza .png EG MF Rainbow idzie znów oglądnąć relikty.png EG MF Dash znika w mgnieniu oka.png EG MF Wystraszone dziewczyny.png EG MF Wszyscy są w szoku.png EG MF Sunset mówi o zamówieniu nowych reliktów.png EG MF Dziewczęta patrzą na Fluttershy i Rarity.png EG MF Applejack spogląda na Sunset.png EG MF Sunset wyciąga papierek po cukierku.png EG MF Sunset pokazuje papierek dziewczynom.png EG MF Sunset mówi gdzie znalazła papierek.png EG MF Sunset uśmiecha się do Applejack.png EG MF Zamyślona Sunset.png EG MF Sunset idzie szukać aktorki.png EG MF Twilight idzie szukać reliktów.png EG MF Applejack nie wie od czego zacząć poszukiwania.png EG MF Zdziwione dziewczyny-0.png EG MF Zmierzwione włosy dziewczyn.png EG MF Sunset macha do dziewczyn.png EG MF Applejack pyta o Chestnut.png EG MF Dash mówi o podejrzanej postaci.png EG MF Pewien pracownik znajduje dziewczyny.png EG MF Zdziwione Rainbow i Applejack.png EG MF Pracownik prowadzi dziewczyny na plan.png EG MF Applejack, Twilight i Rarity w przebraniu.png EG MF Pinkie, Sunset i Applejack w przebraniach.png EG MF Applejack zauważa zakapturzoną postać.png EG MF Power Ponies otwierają drzwi.png EG MF Power Ponies rozglądają się.png EG MF Dziewczęta rozglądają się.png EG MF Applejack pyta co to za film.png EG MF Pinkie brudna z budyniu.png EG MF Rainbow Dash się denerwuje.png EG MF Dziewczyny złapane w sieci.png EG MF Dziewczyny wydostały się z sieci.png EG MF Dziewczyny chcą znaleźć Rainbow Dash.png EG MF Spike patrzy na przewrócony kubełek.png EG MF Dziewczęta słuchają Pinkie.png EG MF Dziewczęta szukają Rainbow Dash.png EG MF Applejack głaszcze Spike'a.png EG MF Applejack głaszcze psa.png EG MF Spike, Applejack i Rainbow patrzą na Juniper.png EG MF Dziewczyny w sieci.png EG MF Ironiczny uśmiech Twilight.png EG MF Twilight dalej wyjaśnia plan Juniper.png EG MF Rainbooms patrzą na Juniper.png EG MF Rainbooms chcą wystąpić w filmie.png EG MF Uradowane przyjaciółki.png EG MF Applejack z koszem pełnym jabłek.png EG MF Rainbow nie mogła się powstrzymać.png EG MF Rainbow przeprasza.png Equestria Girls - Magia lustra EG ML Applejack i Fluttershy przy stoliku.png EG ML Rarity siada do Fluttershy i Applejack.png EG ML Rarity, Applejack i Fluttershy przy stoliku.png EG ML Applejack je burgera.png EG ML Rarity pyta się Sunset.png EG ML Fluttershy pyta się Sunset o to co się może stać.png EG ML Juniper zauważa Rainbooms.png EG ML Pinke Pie dziwi się na widok Juniper.png EG ML Przyjaciółki w odbiciu lusterka.png EG ML Juniper pokazuje lusterko.png EG ML Juniper używa lusterka przeciwko Rainbooms.png EG ML Przyjaciółki uwięzione w magicznym lusterku.png EG ML Pinkie biega dookoła.png EG ML Applejack główkuje.png EG ML Dziewczyny znajdują się w lusterku Juniper.png EG ML Deszcz migdałów w czekoladzie.png EG ML Sunset wlatuje do lusterka.png EG ML Sunset odsuwa Pinkie-0.png EG ML Pinkie opiera się o przyjaciółkę.png EG ML Applejack nie wierzy, że księżniczka Twilight się zgodziła.png EG ML Fluttershy próbuje coś powiedzieć.png EG ML Otoczenie zaczyna zmieniać kolory.png EG ML Applejack patrzy na swój kryształ.png EG ML Magia wylatuje z naszyjnika.png EG ML Magia wylatuje z kryształów Rainbooms.png EG ML Dash trzyma Applejack.png EGS3 Mane7 i Starlight po zatrzymaniu Juniper.png EG ML Sunset czyta wiadomość od księżniczki Twilight.png EG ML Rainbooms, Juniper i Starlight.png Klipy promocyjne Muzyka dla moich uszu Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Walka o gitarę Main 5 enter the music store EG2.png Main 4 cheer for Rainbow Dash EG2.png DJ Pon-3 giving Rainbow her prize EG2.png Rainbow Dash looking at her guitar EG2.png Szalona Pinkie Applejack and Rarity's spilled lunch EG2.png Applejack stops Pinkie's drumming EG2.png Pinkie resumes drumming EG2.png Pinkie drumming on Applejack and Rarity EG2.png Main 4 impressed with Pinkie's drumming EG2.png Fluttershy and Applejack impressed EG2.png Pianistka Applejack 'some sort of grand entrance' EG2.png Rarity's friends impressed EG2.png Rarity's friends applaud her playing EG2.png Rarity's friends puzzled EG2.png Gdzie mój bas? Applejack pointing toward bass guitar EG2.png Applejack reasoning with the Flim Flam Brothers EG2.png Applejack playing bass solo EG2.png Applejack offers two dollars again EG2.png Applejack hopeful EG2.png Applejack playing bass in banana suit EG2.png Ogon w ruch Applejack, Rainbow, and Pinkie in gymnasium EG2.png Applejack disapproves of RD's theme EG2.png EG2 Klip Ogon w ruch Pomysł Pinkie Pie.jpg|Applejack jest po lewej EG2 Klip Ogon w ruch Pomysł Rarity.png|Applejack jest między Rarity a Fluttershy Applejack looking bored EG2.png AJ and Rarity looking at bouncing soccer ball EG2.png Applejack playing bass in the band EG2.png Applejack and Rarity singing EG2.png Idealny dzień na zabawę Rainbow Dash and Applejack at the carnival EG2.png Applejack and Fluttershy rocking out EG2.png AJ better than Rainbow at the high-striker EG2.png Main Six crowded group photo 2 EG2.png Twilight takes a picture of her friends EG2.png Twilight and friends together at the carnival EG2.png Mogę zmienić się Twilight offers Sunset her hand EG2.png Sunset not alone anymore EG2.png Wieczna przyjaźń EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Applejack i Sunset tańczą.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Applejack podaje jabłko koniu.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Applejack śpiewa.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Przyjaciółki tańczą.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Przyjaciólki śpiewają.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Przyjaciólki przytulają się.png Sedno magii Rainbooms confused EG3.png Sunset snapping on a rubber glove EG3.png Applejack ponying up EG3.png Applejack lands on the floor EG3.png Sunset covered in apples EG3.png Applejack takes a bite out of the apple EG3.png Summertime Shorts Pora na makijaż! EG SS Dziewczyny ubrane.png EG SS Applejack usłyszała swoje imię.png EG SS Applejack odmawia.png EG SS Applejack uważa że jest już gotowa.png EG SS Applejack się zastanawia.png EG SS Pinkie mówi Apllejack by zrobiła sobie oko.png EG SS Fluutershy uważa że Applejack przydało by się trochę różu.png EG SS Rainbow nakłania Applejack by poszła.png EG SS Twilight mówi Applejack by spróbowała.png EG SS Applejack wzdycha.png EG SS Applejack idzie na metamorfozę.png EG SS Applejack ostrzega Rarity by nie przesadziła.png EG SS Applejack jest gotowa.png EG SS Applejack wie co potrafi Rarity.png EG SS Nowy wygląd Applejack.png EG SS Nowy wygląd Applejack-0.png EG SS Nowy wygląd Applejack-1.png EG SS Applejack nie wie co odpowiedzieć.png EG SS Applejack wyraża opinię.png EG SS Applejack prosi o mniej różu.png EG SS Applejack po poprawkach.png EG SS Applejack jest zachwycona swoim wyglądem.png EG SS Applejack przegląda się w lustrze.png EG SS Applejack dziękuje Rarity.png Opowieść o foto-budce EG SS2 Pozujące Mane 6.png EG SS2 Zdjęcie Mane 6.png EG SS2 Wzburzona Rarity.png EG SS2 Mane 6 znowu pozuje.png EG SS2 Rainbow Dash i Applejack knują.png EG SS2 Knujące Applejack i Rainbow Dash.png EG SS2 Applejack trzyma Linę.png EG SS2 Zdjęcie Pinkie, Rainbow i Applejack.png EG SS2 Dziewczyny przyłapane.png EG SS2 Zdjęcie Mane 6-1.png EG SS2 Spadające zdjęcia.png EG SS2 Zdzwione dziewczyny.png EG SS2 Rozbawione dziewczyny.png Zróbmy hałas EG SS3 Applejack i Rarity tańczą.png EG SS3 Piosenka Applejack.png EG SS3 Applejack Tańczy.png EG SS3 Applejack wpada na Apple Bloom.png EG SS3 Applejack rozmawia z Apple Bloom.png EG SS3 Applejack i Apple Bloom tańczą.png EG SS3 Applejack i Apple Bloom tańczą-0.png EG SS3 Apple Bloom tańczy z siostrą.png EG SS3 Applejack i Apple Bloom tańczą-1.png EG SS3 Uśmiech Applejack.png EG SS3 Siostry Apple tańczą-0.png EG SS3 Apple Bloom i Applejack ogladają konkurencje.png EG SS3 Siostry Apple gotowe wygrać.png EG SS3 Siostry Apple tańczą-1.png EG SS3 Taniec Sióst Apple.png EG SS3 Szczęśliwe siostry.png EG SS3 Apple Bloom i Applejack.png EG SS3 Wśćiekła Applejack.png EG SS3 Applejack znowu zaczyna tańczyć.png EG SS3 Apple Bloom jest zdziowiona zachowaniem siostry.png EG SS3 Applejack sama tańczy.png EG SS3 Applejack vs. Rainbow Dash.png EG SS3 Taneczna bitwa.png EG SS3 Wściekłe spojrzenie Rainbow i Applejack.png EG SS3 Zdziwione dziewczyny..png EG SS3 Wkurzone Rainbow i Applejack-0.png EG SS3 Rainbow Dash chwali dziewczyny.png EG SS3 Applejack chwali dziewczyny.png EG SS3 Rainbow chce bitwy.png EG SS3 załamana Applejack.png EG SS3 załamana Applejack-0.png Projekt zwierzaki EG SS7 Winona biegnie do Applejack.png EG SS7 Sunset patrzy na Applejack i jej pupila.png EG SS7 Mane 6 i ich zwierzaki.png EG SS7 Mane 7 (oprócz Fluttershy) patrzą na zwierzaki.png Dobry miks EG SS9 Applejack w pracy.png EG SS9 Applejack wlewa mleko.png EG SS9 Applejack żongluje.png EG SS9 Applejack kreci kubkami.png EG SS9 Applejack w pracy-0.png EG SS9 Applejack i kubki.png EG SS9 Applejack i kubki-0.png EG SS9 Applejack pracuje.png EG SS9 Ludzie przed barem.png EG SS9 Applejack rzuca kubek do Ginger Owlseye.png EG SS9 Applejack nalewa soki.png EG SS9 Applejack wręcza kubek dziecku.png Epickie wpadki EG SS11 Dziewczyny są na stołówce.png EG SS11 Coś się przypala.png EG SS11 Wpadka Pinkie i Applejack.png EG SS11 Mane 7 na stołówce.png EG SS11 Wpadka dziewczyn.png Ruszamy w trasę EG SS14 Bus.png EG SS14 Twilight pokazuje plany.png EG SS14 Dziewczyny pracują.png EG SS14 Mane 7 śpiewają.png EG SS14 Praca.png EG SS14 Dziewczyny grają i śpiewają.png EG SS14 Dziewczyny przed busem.png Better Together Kolejka z atrakcjami EG_BT1_Applejack_przyniosła_Jabłko.png EG_BT1_Pinkie_przyniosła_jedzenie.png EG_BT1_Dziewczyny_grają.png EG_BT1_Dziewczyny_w_sklepie.png EG_BT1_Dziewczyny_mają_grę.png Klubowa królowa EG_BT3_Applejack_i_jej_świnka.png EG_BT3_Applejack_mówi_o_tym_że_jest_w_szejściu_klubach.png EG_BT3_Zdeterminowane_dziewczyny.png EG_BT3_Applejack_w_klubie_graczy.png EG_BT3_Applejack_w_klubie_szermierki.png EG_BT3_Dziewczyny_spotykają_się_na_korytarzu.png EG_BT3_Applejack_w_szkolnej_orkiestrze.png EG_BT3_Applejack_w_klubie_teatralnym.png EG_BT3_Applejack_w_klubie_naukowym.png EG_BT3_Dziewczyny_mają_remis.png Egzaminy na szóstkę EG_BT5_Uczniowie_w_klasie.png EG_BT5_Dziewczyny_się_relaksują.png EG_BT5_Dziewczyny_nie_rozumieją.png EG_BT5_Nauka_Applejack.png EG_BT5_Dziewczyny_piszą_test.png EG_BT5_Szczęśliwe_dziewczyny.png Przypływ mocy EG_BT6_Dziewczyny_są_w_sali_muzycznej.png EG_BT6_Problem_z_mocą_Applejack.png EG_BT6_Dziewczyny_patrzą_na_Rainbow_Dash.png EG_BT6_Zdziwione_dziewczyny.png EG_BT6_Rainbow_Dash_wzdycha.png EG_BT6_Fluttertshy_się_załamuję,_a_reszta_dziewczyn_się_śmieje.png Mój ogród koszmarów EG_BT8_Applejack_przychodzi_do_szklarni.png EG_BT8_Applejack_zauważa_czary.png EG_BT8_Mokre_dziewczyny_i_Spike.png EG_BT8_Dziewczyny_patrzą_na_siebie.png Super drużyna w akcji Kapela w trasie EG_BT12_Rainbooms_w_busie.png EG_BT12_Applejack_podnosi_busa.png EG_BT12_Dziewczyny_w_zwolnionym_tempie.png EG_BT12_Rainbooms_wchodzą_na_scene.png EG_BT12_Rainbooms.png Żółwiątka EG_BT14_Fluttershy_słyszy_płacz.png EG_BT14_Fluttershy_krzyczy.png EG_BT14_Dziewczyny_idą_za_Tankiem.png EG_BT14_Dziewczyny_są_zafascynowane.png EG_BT14_Rainbow_Dash_kuca_przy_żółwiach.png EG_BT14_Applejack_przenosi_skały.png EG_BT14_Dziewczyny_szukają_żółwi.png EG_BT14_Wzruszone_dziewczyny.png EG_BT14_Dziewczyny_są_wzruszone.png Zaginiony kolczyk EG_BT16_Dziewczyny_relaksują_się_na_plaży.png EG_BT16_Zrozpaczona_Rarity.png EG_BT16_Dziewczyny_patrzą_na_siebie.png EG_BT16_Rarity_prosi_Applejack_o_pomoc.png EG_BT16_Dziewczyny_szukają_kolczyków.png EG_BT16_Rainbow_Dash_coś_znalazła.png EG_BT16_Rainbow_Dash_znalazła_stare_łyżwy.png EG_BT16_Rarity_jest_zrozpaczona.png EG_BT16_Rainbow_Dash_próbuje_pocieszyć_Rarity.png EG_BT16_Rainbow_Dash_przeszukuje_rzeczy.png EG_BT16_Rainbow_Dash_pokazuje_znaleziony_kolczyk.png EG_BT16_Rarity_dziękuje_przyjaciółką_za_pomoc.png EG_BT16_Rainbow_Dash_i_Applejack_są_zdziwione.png EG_BT16_Dziewczyny_są_zażenowane.png Na błękitnej fali EG_BT18_Dziewczyny_są_na_plaży.png EG_BT18_Rainbow_Dash_naśmiewa_się_z_Zephyr'a.png EG_BT18_Fluttershy_ma_wątpliwośći_co_do_umiejetnośći_brata.png EG_BT18_Dziewczyny_chcę_zobaczyć_jak_Zephyr_surfuje.png EG_BT18_Zephyr_wolałby_mniejszą_falę.png EG_BT18_Dziewczyny_surfują.png EG_BT18_Zephyr_uratowany_z_wody.png EG_BT18_Dziewczyny_są_załamane_Zephyr'em.png EG_BT18_Rainbow_Dash_robi_to_dla_Gladys.png en:Applejack/Gallery Kategoria:Galerie postaci